Stay with me
by nanjo kouji
Summary: Yuki is cruel to Shuichi again but Shuichi has had enough and leaves the apartment. Yuki is worried and is shocked when Shuichi changes his look, will they get back together? (one-shot)


Here is a Gravitation fanfic for all you YukixShuichi lovers, hope you enjoy please comment, review and favorite 3 J btw the song in here is MBLAQ : Stay

Chapter one (oneshot)

"Yuuuuki" shouted Shuichi for what seemed like the hundredth time. Yuki had gotten fed up from Shuichi barging in his room all the time and so put a lock on it and had put a sign on his door saying "no idiots called Shuichi are allowed". Shuichi did not give up and only shut up when Yuki got so angry that he opened the door himself. "Why won't you shut the fuck up you idiot!" shouted Yuki. "B-because Yuki, I made dinner and I didn't want it to be cold so…". "Well, have I ever eaten your food before? You are so annoying and your cooking is terrible. To tell you the truth, I have always had to force myself to eat the food that you cooked" said Yuki harshly. Shuichi started crying and got out of Yuki's apartment.

"That idiot will be back" muttered Yuki but was a little worried. He knows he shouldn't have snapped like that but he was getting angry and just exploded. He waited until 1.00am for Shuichi to come back but he didn't so Yuki went to sleep by himself hoping that Shuichi would be back the next day. But he didn't come back the next day or the day after that. Yuki was seriously worried because he didn't want Shuichi to be kidnapped like he had been last time. He finally lost his patience to wait after 4 days of waiting for Shuichi and went to visit Touma at the NG entertainment block.

"Ah, Eiri, what business do you have here?" said Touma cheerfully glad that he was seeing Yuki after a few weeks. "Have you seen that brat anywhere, has he been coming to work?" asked Yuki.

"By brat you mean Shuichi? Well he hasn't been coming to work for nearly the whole week now, did you have another fight?" replied Touma now concerned because Yuki looked worried. "Well he hasn't been coming home either, I may have snapped at him but it was only because he wasn't leaving me alone" confessed a slightly guilty Yuki. "Well I'm sorry but I haven't seen him around Eiri, do you want to stay for a cup of coffee?" Yuki smiled and said politely "no thank you, I'm going down to the studios to ask Hiro if he has seen him" and got up and left Touma's office. _I wonder where that silly boy has gone this time, hopefully he hasn't gotten far because Eiri looked really upset_ thought Touma.

Yuki went down to Studio number 3 where he had made countless visits all concerning Shuichi. He went in the Studio and only saw Hiro and their other band member. "Eh, Mr. Yuki, why are you ok here?" asked Hiro but he knew why Yuki was here. "Have you by any chance seen Shuichi, has he been coming down to the studio's?" asked Yuki his eyes wandering around the room in search for Shuichi. "Well Mr. Yuki, I am afraid that he hasn't been coming here, why did something happen?" said Hiro innocently acting like he didn't know anything. "Umm….no it doesn't matter" and Yuki left the Studios and drove home hoping to see Shuichi on the way but had no luck.

He got home and slumped on the sofa putting a cigarette in his mouth. He sat there thinking about where Shuichi could be by now.

Hiro opened his apartment door and saw Shuichi sitting on the sofa looking miserable and upset. "Ano Shu, Yuki came by the Studio's looking for you today" said Hiro. "Really, did he, what did he say" shouted Shuichi instantly jumping off the sofa, his eyes glittering. "Well he asked me where you were but I said that I don't know and then he just left." "I have to go home" said Shuichi jumping off Hiro's sofa. He was going to turn the door handle but something made his hand not go towards the handle. "Why should I go back to him? This happens all the time, we have a fight and then I come home. No this time it's going to be different, this time it's going to be him apologizing" said Shuichi and sat back down on Hiro's Sofa. Hiro was surprised but did not say anything because he also thought that Yuki needed a taste of his own medicine.

4 weeks had passed and Shuichi still hadn't come home, Yuki was sick with worry although his pride did not let him show that. He had gone out twice driving for what seemed like hours looking for Shuichi. He hoped that Shuichi would come back because _God damn it Shuichi I need you_ thought Yuki. He did not see or hear anything about Shuichi until today. Yuki switched on the TV and was surprised to see Hiro. He left it on the channel and then dropped his cup of coffee when he saw Shuichi appear. Shuichi had lost the childish twinkle in his eyes and he looked very mature. He's hair was a light brown and it had grown up to his shoulders. He was wearing a t-shirt that said "love is lost" and had tight skinny jeans on. He had black high tops on and he was wearing a black beanie. Yuki was shocked at what Shuichi had done to himself. He did not look like Shuichi but an ordinary teenager. Yuki looked at his shirt and read the message. For some reason, he felt that the message was for him and he eagerly listened to Shuichi to see what he was saying. "Well, our new album has had great success and I hope that more will be sold. We are having a concert to celebrate our new album which will be in the Yokohama Arena this Thursday, we hope you can come!" said Shuichi enthusiastically.

Yuki hung onto those words desperately and grabbed his phone and called Touma for tickets. Of course Touma gave him the tickets immediately and before Yuki knew, it was Thursday.

He put his clothes on and left for the concert. Yuki drove as fast as he could in his black sports car. He had arrived about 10 minutes late because the first song had already started. He went into the arena quietly and stood at the back. "Ah Eiri, you were able to make it" said Touma which startled Yuki who saw that Touma was standing to his left. He looked to the stage and saw Shuichi, he wanted to go and grab Shuichi right away but stood still as Shuichi finished his first song. "Waaah! Hello everybody, thank you for com…." But Shuichi stopped talking as he's eyes fell on Yuki. He and Yuki shared a brief look in which Shuichi's childish glint had appeared once more. He turned to the audience and laughed "ha-ha, sorry for that, oh yeah as I was saying, thank you for coming today, I hope you have a good time Hiro its time to play our new song blind game again".

Time passed and before Yuki knew it, the concert had come to an end. There was only one song left and Shuichi got out his acoustic guitar and started playing a soft melody. As soon as he sang the words, Yuki knew that it was meant for him and listened carefully to the lyrics, his eyes never leaving Shuichi. Shuichi's voice came out very sad as he sang;

Hey STAY Love is all over  
Try to black it out,  
Still can't believe that you're gone

I didn't know this was going to happen, you just left me. I thought we were going to last forever (no~no)  
That is what I believed..  
I gambled my all for you, I threw away everything  
Pathetically I couldn't even push you away (no)  
How are you giving me pain?  
*Oh baby stay with me Just stay by my side  
you were my all (Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah) Stay in my heart  
Oh baby stay together Why am I the only one?  
Why am I the only one looking at you? (Ee ee ee ee ee ee ee ee ee ee) Stay in my heart*

You said the words of farewell so often  
That I thought you were just joking with me this time as well  
One day, two days, three days (Time is passing by)  
I wait everyday for you to return  
What are you talking about all of a sudden  
No matter what the reason is (I) I can't end it with you

I can't forget, I can't erase, not even for a moment  
I am the blindman who is denial of the love that's trying to depart  
I am just the guest that visited you  
I am stuck in the threatening maze of yours  
I am crazy of your inconsistent love  
The space between us is too wide no  
Something I cry at that fact  
The lips that whispered love, the eyes that watched me  
Was all of that nothing? I can't believe it-

Shuichi finished the song and the whole arena burst into applause, Shuichi was surprised when he saw Yuki clapping too. He hoped that Yuki had understood that the song was meant for him. "Thank you guys for such a nice time and I hope you will come to our future concerts, goodbye!" shouted Shuichi waving to the audience and left the stage. The fans started to cry as Bad luck left the stage and were screaming their names out.

As soon as Shuichi got backstage, he grabbed a water bottle and collapsed onto one of the nearby chairs. "Ah that was so fun right Hiro?" but he heard no answer. He turned and saw Yuki standing in the doorway. Shuichi stood up and opened the door beckoning for Yuki to come in. Yuki took the offer and sat down on one of the chairs. "So what brings you here Eiri?" said Shuichi in a harsh voice not meaning for it to sound that way but was still hoping to have taught Yuki a lesson. "Look Shuichi, I came to apologize for the incident that happened" started Yuki but was interrupted by Shuichi when he said "is that all, well I suggest that you go home!" said Shuichi. Yuki continued calmly "I am really sorry for what I said you, I didn't mean it but you were irritating me so much and I had to get that novel finished. I have been so worried ever since you went and left the apartment. Please come back Shu, I need you". Shuichi started trembling from the happiness that he felt at Yuki's words but kept his feeling bottled up as he replied "why should I come back". "Because, because" started Yuki. "Because?" said Shuichi excitedly because he had waited a long time for Yuki to say this to him. "Because I love you brat" and with that Yuki got up and pushed Shuichi against wall. He kissed Shuichi and Shuichi kissed him back just as eagerly. They had been apart for too long and they both just couldn't take it anymore. Yuki eyes filled with longing looked at Shuichi's beautiful body and he was ready to expose it. He stopped himself because they couldn't just do it backstage at an arena, or could they? Instead Yuki placed his arms around Shuichi's waist and pulled him closer whispering in Shuichi's ear "so, is that a yes?" which made Shuichi tremble. Shuichi whispered back "Yes" and Yuki once more brought their lips together. But before Yuki could proceed anymore, Shuichi muttered "I'm sorry Yuki" and fell fast asleep.

Yuki smiled and took his boyfriend to his car placing him carefully at the back. When they arrived home, Yuki put Shuichi in bed and then climbed in beside him. He hugged Shuichi tightly as he put his face through Shuichi's hair and fell asleep.

Shuichi woke up confused as to why he was back in Yuki's apartment, in Yuki's bed, in Yuki's arms. He remembered what had happened yesterday and smiled at the thought, now glad that he was back at home next to his lover.

Later when Yuki was making them breakfast, he asked "why did you change your look?" Shuichi's face blushed as red as a tomato as he said "well you see, I wanted to see if you would take me back if I changed my look". Yuki turned around and looked at Shuichi and said "well I suggest that we take you to the hairdressers and you change into your own clothes in your room". "Why Yuki, I thought you liked this look?" said Shuichi confused as he stood up. "I love you just the way you are Shu so don't ever change again" said Yuki giving Shuichi a back hug.

Shuichi's stomach was full of butterflies as he thought _twice now, twice he said I love you!_

"Shuichi you bastard! What have you done to the kitchen?!"

A few days later and they were back into their normal routine.


End file.
